Phil Mitchell
"Eh?" ''- Phil Mitchell Source https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhsz6EAmCsU'Phil Mitchell''' is a character originally from the BBC soap Eastenders. History Phil was born in the East End of London in 1961 to Eric Mitchell and Peggy Martin. In 1962 Phil became and older brother to Grant Mitchel. As a child, Phil was subject to much domestic abuse from his father. In 1975 Phil's sister Sam Mitchel was born. In the late 1970's Grant joined the army. 1990-1994 In 1990 Grant had left the army and set up a garage with Phil where he suffered from PTSD. Phil had an affair with Grant's wife Sharon after turning to Phil for comfort during Grant's violent outbursts. The growing rows and physical violence lead to Grant's arrest,. In his absence Phil and Sharon continued their affair, but was later left heart broken when Sharon reconciled with Grant following his release. On the rebound, Phil entered into a marriage of convenience with Nadia Borovac, a Romanian refugee, following their wedding Nadia departed. In 1993 Phil began a relationship with Kathy Beale, but their relationship was tested when Nadia returned, needing Phil to prove he his her husband to prevent deportation. Now in love with Kathy Phil bribed Nadia into agreeing to a divorce in exchange for £1,000 to move to Germany. In 1994 Phil proposed to Kathy and she accepted, despite learning of Phil's sketchy past in which he accidentally killed a homeless boy during an insurance scam. Sharon attempted to win Phil back, but was denied by Phil. During Phil and Kathy's engagement party Grant listened to a taped conversation in which Sharon confessed her affair with Phil and played it at the party. Kathy was enraged and Grant attacked Phil hospitalising him. Phil underwent surgery due to a blood clot in his brain. This stirred remorse in Grant, later patching things up during Phil's recovery. Superhuman Abilities and Hitman Career Whilst in hospital Phil was approached by scientists with an experimental drug that could save his life, Phil accepted the drug and made a full recovery. Following his recovery Phil succeeded in winning back Kathy and the two married in 1995. Soon after Kathy gives birth to their son Ben. Feeling neglected and depressed, Phil turned to alcohol and developed an addiction. This made him abusive and neglectful towards Kathy and Ben, leading to them moving out. Seeing what he's lost, Phil gave up alcohol and attended Alcoholics Anonymous, which revealed the basis of his problem - the physical abuse he received from his father as a child and his fear that he may abuse Ben. Phil and Kathy reconcile but Phil began an affair with a fellow alcoholic Lorna Cartwright, who began to stalk him. With his marriage in jeopardy, Phil took Kathy to Paris where he admitted his affair, Kathy then threw her wedding ring in the river. Phil began sleeping rough, gambling and blaming Kathy for his decline, leading her to leave for South Africa. Phil agonised over the loss of his son and unbeknown to him, his daughter. During the time following this, Phil is magically abducted whilst on the London Underground and taken to another dimension when he encounters a mysterious figure. The figure explains to Phil that the experimental drug that had saved his life had also granted him superhuman abilities, and that his powers had lain dormant within him. The figure then told Phil that if he wanted to unlock his abilities, all Phil needed to do was say the figure's name. Confused by everything that had just happened to him and wanting the figure to repeat himself, Phil merely replied to the figure "Eh?". Despite this not being the figure's name, Phil's abilities were unlocked granting him superhuman strength, stamina, intelligence, speed and flight. "Eh?" became Phil's command word to turn his power's on and off from then on. Phil returned to the scientists with his newfound powers. The scientists decided to use Phil and another subject, Dot Cotton as human weapons in foreign environments, combating small insurgent forces in places like Latin America and the Middle East. After a few years being used as human weapons, they were retired back to Britain due to growing concerns that what the government was doing to Cotton and Mitchell was unethical. After intense testing of their wellbeing, it was deemed that they could be released into the public where they made the decision to seclude themselves deep within the mountains, away from the general public, and adopting a nomadic lifestyle. During this period of isolation, they developed greater and greater violent energies which they both knew they needed to release, or they would have likely died in the wild. Incredible battle between Dot Cotton and Phil Mitchell In their isolation Phil and Dot's violent energies continued to grow. This lead to an intense battle between Phil and Dot. One day during their isolation, Phil's violent energies eventually overcame him, after shouting "Eh?" an extremely negatively powered Phil lashed out at Dot. Each exchange of punches shook the mountains and their incredible speed caused the air around them to heat up so much that it began to glow. The fight lasted for many hours before Dot managed to momentarily subdue Phil by reminding him of his family, during this brief window in which Phil had control over himself, he asked Dot to remove his powers. The cost of removing Phil's powers was high for Dot, she lost a large amount of her own power in the process. Afterwards their bodies returned to a state of normalcy, despite Cotton still exhibiting violent tendencies, they were considerably less violent than what they were prior to the immense exertion from the face-off. 2000's After three years the now powerless Phil returned to London where he carried on a normal as possible life. Phil became Ruined. Despite trying to live a normal life Phil still had some violence within him, a scar of what violence he had contained. This caused many things to happen in his life, including an attempt on his life in 2001. Phil began to domestically abuse his at-the-time girlfriend Lisa Shaw, getting her fired from her job and insisting that she stay at home. This made Lisa more dependant on Phil, so he moved onto her best friend Mel Healy. Paranoid about an affair Lisa confronted Mel accusing her of being the other woman, upset by this Mel was comforted by Phil leading to a one night stand. On Mel and her husband Steve's wedding night, Phil was shot outside his home and left to die in a pool of his own blood. Steve was arrested as the prime suspect and Phil is hospitalised, however when Phil comes to, he confronted the real culprit, Lisa. Realising that he had driven Lisa to do it, Phil decided to frame is enemy Dan Sullivan. After being given the gun used to shoot Phil, Dan held Phil at gunpoint demanding money until he was arrested for attempted murder. Dan was cleared and in revenge kidnapped Mel and threatened to kill her unless he was paid £200,000. Phil along with Steve rescued Mel, however Dan got away with the money. Battle with a god After an incredible recovery from his gunshot wound, Phil realised that he still had a portion of his powers. Not long after this revelation, Dot approached him to ask for help. The pair set off to defeat the source of their power, a god that intended to destroy the world, with the same power that lived within them. Knowing how Dot was able to defeat Phil using the same power as him, the pair hoped to defeat the god in the same way, fighting fire with fire. Upon finding the god, Phil was surprised to see that it was the same mysterious figure that had told him about his dormant powers. The god attempted to persuade Phil and Dot to join forces with him, however with a cry of "Eh?" Phil and Dot flew at him, punching him square in the face. The battle lasted for hours, both Phil and Dot working efficiently as a team, one countering the god's attacks, whilst the other attacked the god. The fight ended, not in a huge explosive climax, but with Phil and the god locked in a psychic battle. From an outside perspective, it looked like nothing was happening however, Phil was shutting down the god with vicious psychic attacks, leaving the god brain dead. Once the fight ended, the pair both returned to London again. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Stolen from Other Franchises